


Minecraft

by ambrosiaplease



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheesy af, excessing use of baby/babe, whipped baeksoo is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: Being possessive is one of the things that Baekhyun likes about Kyungsoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Excessive use of Babe/Baby *cringe-worthy, more PDA (public display of affection) 
> 
> Music: Maybe Next Summer - You're Mine

Girls are innate flirts.

 

This is one of the rudest opinions of Kyungsoo that he usually mumbles to Baekhyun when some ladies checking out his boyfriend when they are dining outside.

 

"That guy wearing gray hoodie and black cap is so cute, I'm gonna combust in no time!"

 

"I wonder what university he's in?"

 

"Oppa's girlfriend is the luckiest girl in the world, I tell you."

 

"Seriously, those girls need to get laid and have their own boyfriends so they can stop ogling at you." Kyungsoo is obviously jealous because of some random girls' comments who went gaga over Baekhyun. Little did they know that he is the luckiest man and not a girl to be Baekhyun's boyfriend. He wanted to tell them. Baekhyun can't help not to smile at his jealous boyfriend. He really likes it when Kyungsoo is getting possessive and jealous. He can really feel that his boyfriend loves him very much. Baekhyun holds his boyfriend's hand on the table and massages it lightly.

 

"Baby, let them dream what they can't have. That's the only thing we can do because their dream aka me, is already a reality of someone aka you." Baekhyun flashes his sweetest smile at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo looks at him earnestly with his high voltage smile. He realized that even they're together for four years now, Kyungsoo is still head over heels for Baekhyun.

 

"Whatever, Babe. It's just that I don't want to share what's mine. They really need to find another prey to fantasize." Kyungsoo replied in a serious manner while looking at his phone. Baekhyun laugh as he pinches Kyungsoo's cheeks and fixes his boyfriend's messy bangs. He looks at those girls from the other table, puts his hand on Kyungsoo's chin to get his boyfriend's attention to look at him. Kyungsoo was slightly surprised when Baekhyun kissed him on the lips. He kissed him back softly. It was chaste and short but it was sweet.

 

"Babe, what was-" Kyungsoo asked but he was cut by Baekhyun. The latter whispered something on his ears. "Look at them and you'll see." The girls from the other table were exactly dismayed and disappointed to what they just saw. They were totally sad and disgusted by the fact that those two men are completely gay and in love with each other.

 

"Why do men gets all the cute boys these days?"

 

"Ugh, what a waste. I should re-examine my life."

 

"Let's get out of here and find someone who is worth our time." The girls had enough and walked out the restaurant. Kyungsoo smirked as he feels triumphant.

 

"Happy?" Baekhyun asks his boyfriend and leans his head on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

 

"Very. Well, forget what I said before about exposing so much PDAs." Kyungsoo replied shyly as he kisses Baekhyun on his forehead. He indirectly admits that he enjoyed that public kiss earlier and the fact that it helped the annoying girls vanished from their sight.

 

"Ooh, feisty! Maybe I should thank Chanyeol for influencing my conservative boyfriend to be this aggressive. I guess it's was not that bad hanging out with him." "You're joking right? His PDAs with Jongin is so disgusting they need to slow down." Kyungsoo tried to contradict his boyfriend. Even he likes to kiss Baekhyun in public again, his naivety can't be easily go down the drain.

 

"Yep, are you saying that they need to slow down so we can speed up...like this." Baekhyun is still leaning on Kyungsoo's shoulder but he grabs Kyungsoo's face gently onto him so that he can kiss him again. For the second time, his boyfriend's lips are on the loose kissing him back. They both realized how ecstatic it is to display some affection to the one you love publicly. Baekhyun can't describe how happy he is after they broke the kiss. It was longer than they expected to be. Luckily, there's no one who stop them because people are too busy to care and so are they. He plans to make Kyungsoo jealous again so his possessiveness will strike back and will make his boyfriend greedy for him, his kiss and his attention. Baekhyun doesn't want to admit that he likes it more when Kyungsoo becomes possessive over him. Kyungsoo noticed that his boyfriend is smiling while staring at him. He knows what is running on Baekhyun's mind.

 

"You really like me being possessive over you. Am I right? or am I right?" Kyungsoo asked his boyfriend. Baekhyun just nod and kiss him again on his cheeks.

 

"Fine." Kyungsoo says. He stands up and walks away from their table. Baekhyun is puzzled what will his boyfriend do on the stage at the center of restaurant. Kyungsoo sits down in front of the piano. Before he starts to play, he looks at his surprised boyfriend because he knows that Baekhyun will never expect him to do this kind of things in public. Baekhyun knows that he is shy and not much of a showy-type of person when it comes to expressing his feelings for Baekhyun.

 

 

This time, Kyungsoo wants to show how much he loves his boyfriend and he realized that being shy will get him nowhere so here he is. Before starting his surprise performance, Kyungsoo gathered all his confidence together to say something.

 

"Ahm, thank you for letting me use this piano tonight. I just hope that my boyfriend, yes, boyfriend will love this. Babe, you don't have to listen while your mouth is open so close it over there." Kyungsoo doesn't really know how to maintain the romance in the air but Baekhyun just laugh it off and nods. Kyungsoo starts to play the piano and sing his heart out.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand, is silently hyperventilating but trying to keep it cool because of what his introvert boyfriend is doing.

 

Kyungsoo starts to sing the song he dedicates to the love of his life.

 

_You are the song in me that I can't ignore,_

_You are the simple things that I adore_

_You are the only thing that gets me like you do._

_You know it's you._

_You are the story line, the hidden theme_

_You are the mastermind when it comes to loving me._

_And you are the meaning of I do,_

_You know it's you._

_Oh it's you who has stolen my heart,_

_And my weakness is your strongest part._

_I could write a million songs to say how I feel,_

_'Cause I felt it from you,_

_And you know that it's so real._

_I'll dress it up to emphasize,_

_I'll tell the whole world that..._

_You are everything I could ever dream,_

_You are the part of me I could never see,_

_You are the force behind a kiss that makes me move,_

_You know it's you._

_You are the sparkle in a star-filled sky,_

_You are the how's and when's,_

_You're my perfect alibi._

_And nobody gets me like you do,_

_You know it's you._

_Oh, it's you who has stolen my heart,_

_And my weakness is your strongest part._

_I could write a million songs to say how I feel,_

_'Cause I felt it from you,_

_And you know that it's so real._

_I'll dress it up to emphasize,_

_I'll tell the whole world that you're mine..._

_Oh, that you're mine,_

_And I hope you feel it too,_

_When I say that I need you..._

_I could write a million songs to say how I feel,_

_'Cause I felt it from you,_

_And you know that it's so real._

_I'll dress it up to emphasize..._

_I'll tell the whole world that_

_It's you who has stolen my heart,_

_And only you know how to fill every part._

_I'll let the whole world know,_

_I'll let the whole world know..._

_That you're mine._

 

Baekhyun can't control his tears. He is definitely the luckiest person right now. Kyungsoo's voice, his feelings when he was singing and the way he looked at him makes him the happiest man on earth. Baekhyun can really feel the love of his boyfriend who tried his best to get out if his comfort zone to express his true feelings for him. He didn't notice the applause of the other people in the restaurant. Kyungsoo returns to their table and approaches his boyfriend who is still in awe. He sits beside Baekhyun, wipes the tears on his cheeks and flashes his sweetest smile that makes his boyfriend's heart melt even more. Baekhyun hugs him tight like he doesn't want to let go. Kyungsoo returns the hug and smells the fruity scent of Baekhyun's hair.

"I guess they already know that you're mine." Kyungsoo whispers.

"I may not be Jason Mraz. But I'm yours, totally yours." Baekhyun answers then pecks his boyfriend's ear.

 


End file.
